A semiconductor memory device may include at least one semiconductor such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), etc. A semiconductor memory device may be classified as a volatile memory device or a nonvolatile memory device.
A volatile memory device loses its stored data when its power supply is interrupted. Examples of volatile memory devices include static RAM (SRAM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), etc. A nonvolatile memory device may retain its stored data even when its power supply is interrupted. Examples of nonvolatile memory devices include read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, phase change RAM (PRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), etc. Flash memory may be classified as NOR type flash memory and NAND type flash memory.
A semiconductor memory device having a three-dimensional structure has been being studied to improve the integration of a semiconductor memory device. The three-dimensional semiconductor memory device has a different structure the two-dimensional semiconductor memory device. Because of a structural difference between the three-dimensional semiconductor memory device and the two-dimensional semiconductor memory device, various drive methods for driving the three-dimensional semiconductor memory device are being studied.